


The Truth is a Hard Thing to Admit

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1994 Prison World (Vampire Diaries), Bamon, Best Friends, Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Mild Language, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Witch Bonnie Bennett, damon needs time, maybe friends to lovers one day, the truth is hard to admit, wall punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: When Bonnie hasn't returned after an argument over his *immature* breakfast choices, Damon is forced to deal with what he may lose if she never comes back.





	The Truth is a Hard Thing to Admit

 

    He did it because it annoyed her. She was so quick to it and it amused him so how could he not. There wasn’t anything else for him to do to fill that restlessness inside of him, anyway; and he’d found that the best way to get it done, was in fact the easiest and by far the most delicious. If he did say so himself. Which he did, because A, he was one hell of a cook and B, the look on her face when she stabs each blueberry eye just makes everything taste that much better.

    But apparently, if that morning was to be an example, she did not enjoy her breakfast with a fang-y smile as much as he seemed to. She’d left and still hadn’t come back. He was pretty sure that there was nothing out there out to get his little witch but…still. She should be there, next to him. Goddamnit, she can’t just leave and not come back. They were friends by now weren’t they? Barring his need to annoy her on a regular basis; and friends did that too, so…whatever. And that judgy little Bennett Witch was always chasing after her friends so what made him so different?

    Unless…No fucking way. She wouldn’t. Not after everything. Sure he was an ass, an ass and a half on his best day, but they were friends. He wasn’t asking her to chase him. To save him. He just didn’t want her to leave. She couldn’t leave him here alone. Especially not here. He would lose it. He would dwindle down to nothing. He needed her and in his own obsessive and backward way, he loved her. Fuck some idea of ‘friend’. She wasn’t someone he could call an ally one day and throw away the next, not anymore. She was his best friend. She’d wriggled her way deep under his skin. Weaved herself into the fibers of his muscle. Etched her name into his bones. Damn it all; and he couldn’t even remember the moment it had all happened.  

     The next he blinked, Damon found himself standing in the room Bonnie had chosen for herself. The bed was still rumpled from her sleep. But the scent she left behind had begun to dwindle and when the world reset to begin May 10th once again, that earthy fragrance would be gone.

     A red hot rage tore through him and in a true Damon fashion, his fist tore through the wall. Then suddenly it was as if the house drew that heat from him and everything turned cold. Damon realized the truth of it at that moment. He wasn’t angry. No, that rage was just a pretense, a precursor to the real deal Holyfield.

    He was afraid. Scared out of his mind that he’d finally succeeded in pushing her away. He would finally be alone. Something that he just so happened to not want anymore.

    Damon pulled his hand from the wall and watched as his skin began to knit itself back together. So engrossed in his thoughts he had not heard her when she came to stand behind him.

“Would you like to explain why there is a hole in my wall?”

    Damon’s head snapped to attention. How in the actual fuck had he not heard her come in? Had he been that lost in himself at the thought of her leaving?

“It will go away when the world resets. Don’t worry about it,” he mumbled as he tried to push past her. But Bonnie could be relentless when she wanted to be. Something that both annoyed and endeared her to him.

“Still wanna know why it’s there in the first place though.”

What could he tell her? That he was overcome with whatever-the-fuck at the thought of her leaving him for-fucking-ever and punched a big ass hole in her bedroom wall? The truth? Forget that nonsense. Just the pair of them or not, he still had his reputation. No matter how fragile and relatively nonexistent it may actually be.

“I thought you weren’t gonna be here to notice.” He shrugged flippantly in an attempt to give himself an air of nonchalance and to take away some of the bite that came with the little bit of truth he decided to share.

“Seriously?” Bonnie asked incredulously. “Try to destroy your own stuff next time would you.” She shouted at his back as he sauntered out of her room, like there wasn't a big ass hole in her wall.

     She didn’t understand and Damon was grateful for it. He wasn’t ready to let her know just how much power she had over him.

 

* * *

 

Follow me on [tumblr](https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/)! 

If you enjoyed, leave a comment or a Kudos! :) 


End file.
